


The Scandal in Spring

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU where they've never been friends, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jarchie endgame, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, acquaintances to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: Jughead Jones is the school's loner, the outcast. He doesn't mind so much, in fact, he likes it like that. But during autumn when the schools Popular Football God (PFG), Archie Andrews, starts talking to him, things get... interesting. Archie Andrews, on the other hand, is ecstatic he's getting friendly with Jughead Jones-- if only it was that easy.In Autumn there's pining, with Winter comes a chill, but Spring? Spring is the worst. #whatsthescandal #SpringisComing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based on the comics, but I'm keeping in mind TV show watchers too, and I'm not going to include Grundy or Jason (unless it's an AU where Jason was never shot? But there's no plans for him as of now). Just think of this as major AU, if you need to :P  
> Anyway, the epic Jarchie slow burn nobody asked for. I was trying to make this one of those cliche High School fics of popular guy falls for outcast gir... guy. And all those really cliche high school tropes, but idk how it's gonna work out.  
> Also the whole hashtag thing comes from the new comics. They're always making up hashtags and it's cute so? :3

Jughead Jones was a loner type, and nobody questioned it. He preferred to be on his own, sitting by himself during lunch hours, a pile of food to one side of him, his computer on the other. Maybe he was playing video games, maybe he was writing a story, nobody really knew.

It was a clear choice he spent time alone. Sometimes when he was with Betty Cooper and Kevin Keller, and other times Dilton Doiley, they invited him to hang out. One could sometimes hear him accepting, but most times he’d turn them down.

Being alone was what Jughead did.

And so he was today, a Friday, half-an-hour before the first class would start, sitting at a picnic table on the far end of the school ground, munching on a banana and face glued to his computer screen. The autumn air was chillier than usual, giving sign to an early winter. The fallen leaves, and the few left on trees, were a vast number of warm shades.

There were no students anywhere near Jughead, the closest were off well in the distance heading into the school building. That was until Betty and Kevin came running over to him. It was the gleam in their eyes that Jughead knew what they were going to talk about, maybe even ask his opinion on.

“PFG is dating Veronica Lodge,” Kevin said to him, after hastily taking the seat beside him.

Ah yes, teen drama. Even worse: teen dating drama. Which Jughead held about as much interest in as the supermodels in underwear calendar everyone had been swooning about two weeks ago. (As a side note, some of the underwear had appeared entirely unpractical, but nobody would listen to Jug when he pointed that out).

“Who and who now?” Jughead asked, but a memory resurfaced on what PFG was. Ah yes, Popular Football God, Archie Andrews.

“Yeah see, check out my twitter! It’s blowing up!” Kevin ignored the question and shoved his phone in Jughead’s face and. Cross-eyed, Jug attempted to read a couple of so-called tweets:

> **Sheila Wu** @sheilabeauty101  
>  #PFG dating #lodgeheiress IM SCREAMING
> 
> **Reggie Mantle** @radreggieman  
>  I can confirm @awesomearchie is dating @veronicalodge

“And this should interest me because?” Jughead asked, finishing his banana and unwrapping the burger that had lay untouched next to his computer.

“Veronica Lodge is a reality TV star,” Betty said, “that’s a big deal.”

“ _Was_ a reality star,” Kevin said, “I doubt she’s that big of a deal anymore.”

“Says the news vans outside the school we just pushed past...” Betty rolled her eyes.

There’d been news vans?? Jughead munched on his burger, trying hard to think back to a few minutes ago, a difficult feat, but he recalled someone sticking a microphone up to his face as he tried to walk into the school. They asked about something that he could no longer remember, and he’d ignored them and gone right in.

“Well, whatever,” Kevin sounded bitter.

Jughead wasn’t sure why until Betty said, “Look, I know you think Archie should’ve said yes when I asked him out-”

Kevin hummed an affirmation.

“-But he doesn’t like me like that. I’m completely content on just being friends. Please don’t be terrible to him.”

“I’m not being terrible to him,” Kevin muttered, scrolling on his phone, “or to anyone. It just doesn’t seem fair...”

Jughead finished his burger and pulled an apple out of his pocket, “It’s not like anyone can do anything about it. If somebody doesn’t like someone that’s hardly anyone’s fault. No point getting angry.”

“You’re exactly right, Jug,” Betty said, and then to Kevin, “just leave it be, Kev. I’ll find someone worthy of me.”

“That you will,” Jug said to her and Betty flashed him a smile before the two left, leaving Jughead to go back onto his computer and eat his food in peace.

* * *

It was just one date! Archie was fuming as he scrolled down his twitter feed. Of course this would happen, goddammit. It’s not that he didn’t like Veronica – he _did_ , but he just wasn’t sure yet if he liked her that much or wanted to do this. And, okay, he was hoping with one date he would figure it out but... he hadn’t.  

The worst thing was everyone kept stopping him in the hallways when all he wanted to do was be alone and read through the tweets of what people were saying. Maybe contact Veronica and ask what she thinks about it.

She probably doesn’t mind, Archie thought with a pang of annoyance, he’d seen her talking to the media outside the school.

Archie, on the other hand, had gone around the back. He made his way into the bathroom, going to the end stall and locking himself into it. He put the toilet seat down and sat, also moving his legs up so they wouldn’t be in view at the bottom of the cubicle.

He texted Veronica, now content he had some peace and quiet.

> _Ronnie, howd every1 find out so fast?_

When he didn’t get a reply right away he gripped his phone tighter, deciding he had to look away because otherwise the text would never come if he stared at his phone. Why _does_ one always get messages when they aren’t looking at their phone? It’s some sort of law of the universe.

So Archie stared at the bathroom wall, the tiles covered in scribbles of texts. Phone numbers, insults, and praises. Information, gossip, and crude drawings. He read through all of them, though one line written in thick, black marker met his eyes:

_jughead jones is a fugly emo_

And scribbled furiously underneath in a slimmer, redder marker:

_Leave Jug alone!! Ass!!_

Archie reached into his varsity jacket pocket, pulling out an ordinary black ink pen. Most people used permanent markers on the wall, but he could make do with this. He scrawled underneath in a manner so no one could guess it was his writing:

_JUGHEADS P CUTE ACTUALLY_

He’d never really spoken to the guy, except for the odd occasion. He’d tried to hit him up a couple of times but Jughead never appeared interested.

Okay, well ‘hit him up’ was more like ask a question in the middle of class. Like what he’d asked him last month, for example. It was a Tuesday, just after lunch, when Archie found himself sitting next to him in English class.

“Hey, do you know what time it is?” Archie had whispered to him.

Jughead looked right at Archie, who’d done his best to give a polite smile, even though he would’ve liked nothing more than to beam and wink at the guy. Perhaps even try a come-hither look, but he didn’t want to scare Jughead away.

The other boy had just frowned, glancing down at Archie’s wrist and saying with thorough confusion “You’re wearing a watch...”

“Oh, right... right, I forgot...” Archie had said, and remembering that reply made him cringe and groan. Gosh, he should’ve said something like it was broken, or been more suave about it. Idiot.

In his left hand, his phone vibrated and Archie quickly checked the text, glad to see it was Ronnie.

> _Sry Archiekins! media wantd 2 talk : )  
>  no clue how any1 knows. sum1 saw us 2gether  & guessd right?_

Archie grinded his teeth and sent back.

> _It was one date Ronnie! I do like you, but I dunno if I want to do this yet..._

An instant reply.

> _But if you like me, then shouldn’t you want to date me?_

That was true. Archie wasn’t sure how he felt, or how he should reply. Should he say he liked guys more? That maybe he just needed some time away? Or maybe he should just flat out say he isn’t sure if he likes her like that. Archie started to type back, fixing the text, back spacing and writing the whole thing again until he was sure he was okay with it.

> _I dunno, Ronnie. I think I need some time to think about it._

He pressed send. It took a moment longer for another reply from her.

> _So we’re not dating?? : (_

Archie sighed, wondering if by not texting back he could avoid the whole situation completely.

Before he could make a decision, the bell rang and he shoved his phone into his pocket and stumbled out of the bathroom stall.

* * *

The bell rang and Jug grumbled to himself, annoyed. He’d been too busy on his computer he hadn’t noticed the time. As he was at his locker, it was slammed shut in his face by none other than Reggie Mantle.

Reggie was a complicated specimen. The best comparison for him was that he was Satan, but it pained Jughead to admit that Reggie did have his moments of kindness.

This was not one of them.

“Hey pointy,” Reggie said, referring to Jug’s undoubtedly pointed nose. A most fitting moniker, though uninspiring. Jughead was a much better name, and he wondered why it was so hard for Reggie to use it.

And then Reggie asked the million dollar question “How smart are you?”

“I’m quite the genius, thanks for noticing,” Jughead said, balancing the line of sincerity and scorn.

“I really need someone to do my homework,” Reggie was saying.

“Goddamn it, Reg,” Another voice spoke up from behind Reggie, a tuft of red hair appeared behind him, before Archie Andrews popped into sight. “I told you, you could come over to my house and we could do the homework together.”

“I didn’t have time,” Reggie said, “practice and all...”

“Get to class, Reg, you’re late as it is,” Archie said with a roll of his eyes, “ _We’re_ late, but I’ll be there soon.”

And Reggie Mantel listened, of course he did. He was Archie Andrew’s best friend. The only person who could keep him in line, if truth be told. Jughead saw it happen rather often.

“You alright?” Archie asked him, much to his surprise.

“I didn’t need your help,” Jughead said, opening his locker again and getting out the rest of his things, and putting burgers into it.

“Are those burgers?” Archie asked, trying to get his face up into Jug’s business for SOME REASON.

“Yeah, I’m stocking up,” Jughead said, wondering how to give him a hint to go away.

“Oh man, that’s nuts,” Archie said and Jughead shot him a glare. The red-head stammered, “I mean- like- not in a bad way- it’s pretty cool, actually but- you know... nevermind...” Archie started taking steps backwards, thank goodness, but he still kept talking, “Anyway, sorry, I was just... trying to converse, you’re welcome though for the thing, like, that thing with Reggie that was- I was just trying to help- ya know, ‘cause that’s what I like to do, help people, love to help people, anyway...”

The only reason Archie paused for breath was because he stumbled over his feet and nearly fell over, but caught himself before he collapsed to the floor. Jughead stared, completely speechless, when Archie continued to speak.

“Well, it was fun talking to you, I’ll be off to class, class that we both have. Both of us, in class together. Bye. I mean, really, see you later- AROUND- see you _around_.”

And then Archie Andrews was gone.

The only reaction going through Jughead’s mind could be best described as several broken interrobangs, or if one needed a visual: '!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?'

It took him a moment to gather himself before he could finally close his locker and get to class.

* * *

Archie knew Veronica was waiting for him to reply to the text, but he just didn’t know what to say. He should just say no, he figured, but then what would everyone else’s reaction be? Would they think he was being a complete shit?

God. Maybe he should just try this. And in the middle of class, while the teacher wasn’t looking, he was able to type a quick text to Veronica.

> _Im bein an idiot. We’re still datin_

And when his phone vibrated it was a selection of happy emoticons. He slipped the phone back into his bag, glancing around the room to see if anyone noticed. No one had. They were either looking around at each other, or dreamily staring at the person in front of them, or discreetly trying to text or write notes. Some people were actually listening to the teacher.

Rather than looking back at his desk, Archie’s eyes landed on Jughead who sat in the row behind him on the other side of the room. The other boy was doing his own work, attentive to nothing and no one else.

Despite the subtle restlessness around the room, Archie just looked at Jughead, some memories of primary school resurfacing when they’d been friends for a brief time. Maybe it had only been for a year, or even weeks, Archie couldn’t remember. He’d liked him back then... why hadn’t they stayed friends?

“Mr Andrews,” Miss Haggly did not sound pleased, at all.

Archie’s head snapped back to the front, and he could feel himself burning. Oh god, hopefully no one noticed him staring at Jughead. And why pick on him? A bunch of other people were being just as fidgety.

Miss Haggly stared him down “Perhaps _you’d_ like to give us the answer!?”

Not particularly, he thought, but he knew that was a rhetorical question. Now, what had she asked?

* * *

“Detention!” Archie exclaimed, as he and Reggie hung around the lockers, “And for what!?”

“That’s tough man,” Reggie said, “really unfair of her. But you weren’t looking to the front or at your work, so I guess that’s why...”

Archie snorted, watching as Jughead walked by, the scent of burgers following. He almost wanted to blame him, but it’s not like it was Jughead’s fault he’d been looking over at him.

“Archiekins!” Veronica came running over and planted a kiss on his cheek, “I heard about the detention. That is completely unfair!”

“Tell me about it,” Archie said dully.

“You’ll need to cancel your party, Reggie,” Veronica said firmly, “if Archie can’t be there, then we shouldn’t throw it.”

“Whoa, hang on a moment, no way-,” Reggie said.

And Veronica was going to argue back but Archie butted in, “Reggie’s right. Party’s still on, I’ll swing by after,” as long as detention didn’t go for too long, Archie thought glumly.

Veronica grabbed on so tightly to his arm, it was like she never planned on letting him go.

* * *

“Hey Jug,” the fact that Kevin’s locker was close to Jughead’s always made it easier for the guy to randomly start up conversation.

Usually about a thing Jughead didn’t care too much about.

“You been in the bathrooms lately?” Kevin asked.

Weird question, but his point was made. “No?”

“Well when you do, go to the end stall, read the wall, alright?” Kevin was unusually giddy.

The wall? Why? But Kevin walked off before Jughead could figure out what he meant. Why were people always so cryptic? What was hard about saying it straight?

There was only one thing to do, so Jughead went to the bathroom. the beginning of a break was always the best time to, as usually people piled in on the end half, and others sometimes didn’t go to the bathroom during school at all.

Nervous bladders, perhaps.

Jughead went to the end stall, as Kevin suggested, and locked the door, taking a seat on the toilet. He read the wall like Kevin suggested, but there was nothing interesting. Stupid pictures, dumb words and—

_jughead jones is a fugly emo_

Well that’s cruel and unnecessary, but it’s not like Kevin would tell him to go into the stall just to read that.

_Leave Jug alone!! Ass!!_ Was written underneath, and he gave a small smile. That was Kevin’s handwriting, he was sure. Then—

_JUGHEADS P CUTE ACTUALLY_

What? P what? Jughead snorted. He didn’t know who’d written that, but that was a nice sentiment he supposed. If only Kevin hadn’t written something after that too...

_Ohh my godd~~ ask him out!!_

“Damn it, Kevin,” Jughead grumbled to himself. Going on a date with an unknown person was just stupid. Still, it seemed unlikely whoever this was would even ask him out, so he may as well forget about it.

Suppose it was good to know somebody thought he was cute though, as it gave him a slight ego boost. Jughead gave one last read of that line before heading out of the stall and bumping right into Archie Andrews.

“Oh, hey!” Archie said, “Fancy seeing you here!”

The look on Archie’s face suggested he’d regretted saying that as soon as it came out of his mouth so Jughead decided to leave a sarcastic reply unsaid.  

He better wash his hands though, turning on the closest tap, so it doesn’t look like he came out of the stall and was being unhygienic and gross.

“Sucks about detention, PFG,” Jughead said, washing his hands, “Miss Haggly’s probably just having a bad day.”

“PFG?” Archie asked.

Huh, weird... Jughead turned the tap off and dried his hands on his pants. “PFG? That’s what everyone calls you when they talk to me, so I’d have thought...”

“No, I’ve never heard that,” Archie said, looking particularly frown-y. “What’s it stand for?”

“Uh... Popular Football God,” Jughead said, headed for the door, “See you around, Andrews.” And he got out while he still could. Man, that was weird, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d even said a word to Archie Andrews. Now he’d spoken to him twice today.

So damn weird.

* * *

“Yeah, you too Jug,” Archie said to Jughead when he’d left, but he doubt the other boy heard. He’d rather Jughead called him PFG than Andrews, but there it was... Last name usage. It didn’t bother Archie, yet Jughead specifically using it definitely did.

And PFG!? Really? He wasn’t some popular...

Okay maybe a little.

And football...

Okay, yeah, he played that, but a God!? He wasn’t some Zeus!

Worst nickname ever. Maybe he could sue whoever came up with it. But right now, all Archie wanted to do was check the bathroom stall, and saw the new addition after what he’d written.

Ask Jughead out? No way! The guy was... well, it was hard to ask him out. Who knew what interest he held outside of food and computers? Besides, Archie was dating Veronica, he wasn’t about to play two people at once.

Could he?

No, no, no. Archie Andrews was a decent person, anything but a player.

Then he remembered Jughead had been in this stall just moments ago. Oh god, he’d seen the comment. Oh _crap_. Archie felt himself burning up, even though nobody was around. Maybe Jughead had recognised his writing? But if he had, wouldn’t he have said something? And why hadn't Jughead written anything in reply? Had Jughead written that suggestion? No way, that couldn't be possible...

He couldn’t think straight.

“Breathe, Andrews,” Archie said to himself, then wrote a reply.

* * *

Jughead had been unusually hungry that day. Well... hungrier than usual. Which is to say, inhumanly hungry.

He grabbed a burger out of his locker which he could inconspicuously eat during class. He’d done it before, and he knew he’d have to be careful, but it wasn’t a huge issue. All he had to do was sit at the back, put his burger under his things and he could just break it off and munch on it and no one would be none the wise. 

It was the last class of the day and he was looking forward to getting out of there, to head over to Pop’s. He had Miss Haggly again, who's awful mood he'd completely forgotten about when he took a seat, arranging his burger and equipment. 

He heard his classmates whispering something about a party. Typical, he hadn’t been invited. Not that he’d go anyway, but it was always nice to at least get an invitation.

As class continued, it was just his luck that Moose bumped into his table and sent his things flying, including his burger. Of course, Moose should have gotten in trouble, but since it was _Jug’s_ burger... well...

Long story short, he’d found himself in detention. Even worse: it was an after school detention.

With Archie Andrews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Archie have detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos, comments and the bookmarks!! I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. Consider it a Christmas gift? :D  
> I feel like this chapter has more speech than anything else :\ sorry, hopefully next chapter will be better though (this is what happens when you don't have a beta haha).
> 
> If anyone has any cliche high school stuff they really wanna see, hmu and I might be able to get it in somewhere. My riverdale blog is jarchieriverdale and my main blog is sugardaddylukeskywalker. I don't bite, feel free to message me about fics whenever! :)

The detention they’d been given wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve possibly happened. Archie hated going through clothes though. Why couldn’t the drama department be doing this? It was their gear!

But Archie knew if he questioned it he’d just get another detention served on a silver platter, so it was best to say nothing.

“This isn’t so bad,” Jughead said, grabbing a wig that lay on the wooden and rickety stage, throwing it into the wig box side stage. Weatherbee had ordered they get all the gear off the floor and stage, and to organise it into the labelled boxes and racks.

“I guess,” Archie said. It was definitely better than cleaning rubbish or writing lines, but no matter what, Archie would rather be at the party.

“Look at this,” Jughead grabbed a black wig out of the box and put it on Archie’s head, “Now you’re Elvis!”

He could work with this, Archie thought, a smile creeping on his face and he sang, “You ain’t nothing but a hound dog!”

That made Jughead laugh, and Archie quickly went through the rack with jackets and pulled a black one off and put it on.

He spun dramatically and sang, “WHY IT’S GREASED LIGHTNING!”

Jughead held his stomach as he laughed even louder. Then he reached into the hat box and said “Howdy partner!” as he put on a cowboy hat.

Okay, this detention was more like having a fun break. Archie threw the wig off his head, and took the jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. He went over and was pleased to see another cowboy hat in the box, “Well now we could just be Brokeback Mountain.”

“Ah, bisexual shepherds!” Jughead exclaimed.

It made Archie chuckle and he muttered, “Well I’m half there.”

Jughead let out a dramatic gasp, “Archie Andrews!”

Oh god, Archie thought, not knowing whether Jug was doing it on purpose or if he would have a problem with him being bisexual. No, no, no, don’t be like that.

But then Jughead said, “I didn’t know you were a shepherd!”

And he couldn’t help but laugh with relief and to continue with the joke saying, “Yeah, but only every second Friday of the month.”

With another burst of laughter, Jughead took the hat off and threw it at Archie. He started going through other clothes as Archie put the cowboy hats back into the box, spirits rising from seeing Jughead in such a good mood and being able to mess around with him freely. 

Jughead had found himself a shawl, throwing it around his shoulders, he ran over to the stage. There was no one else in the small theatre, so it didn’t matter what they were doing, no one would see. Archie watched as Jug went right to the edge of the stage, standing on his tip toes, looking as though he might topple off the stage.

Jughead threw his arms right out and said loudly, “I’m flying, Jack!”

Nervously, Archie ran over and gently gripped Jughead by the waist and pulled him back, “Alright, Rose, just don’t fall off the boat.”

“Well it’s a Cruise ship, really,” Jughead said, moving away from Archie’s touch. He took the shawl off, putting it on Archie’s head and tying it at the bottom of his chin, “Beautiful!”

Archie had to cover his face as he laughed, feeling both stupid for wearing the shawl, and also flushed from Jug’s compliment.

“You okay, Archie?” Jughead actually sounded concerned, so Archie had to take his hands away.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Archie said, still smiling.

“Man, you’re really red from laughing,” Jughead chuckled, “I didn’t know a person could physically get so red.”

Yeah, sure, from laughing. Archie didn’t dispute the fact, instead running back side stage to a rack, deciding to go all out, he took a larger blue dress from a hanger. He didn’t know a dress could hold so many sparkles, but he threw it over his head just the same.

“Oh god that dress is hideous!” Jughead said, “But you make it look half decent.”

“Why thank you,” Archie said, attempting to sway his hips as he walked.

 “Hang on, your missing something,” Jughead said, as he went through all the clothes and props lying around, mostly side stage, though some had been pushed to the back of the stage. He picked up a pair of sunglasses from the floor, and going through a box picked out a plastic pearl necklace and matching bracelet. “Here!”

Archie took them from Jughead, putting them on, “Now I know why women dress up. I feel fabulous.”

He walked across the stage like it was a catwalk. Jughead to the side, laughing his ass right off.

“I see you boys are enjoying yourselves,” the voice of Mr Weatherbee boomed around the room, having entered from the front, but neither boy had noticed. Archie froze, all his energy plummeting and going red again for a very different reason.

"And I’m sure you’ll continue to do so during the rest of next week in detention," Mr Weatherbee continued.

In unison they said “Sorry Mr Weatherbee” before hastily getting back to work, Archie hurling the outfit off, really hoping Mr Weatherbee wouldn’t tell anyone what he’d seen.

* * *

An hour later they were allowed to go, Mr Weatherbee mumbling something about making them write lines instead.

“Well that had been unusually fun,” Archie said when they exited the school building after having retrieved their stuff.

“Yeah, who knew detention had its perks?” Jughead stretched his arms, “Well, I guess I’ll see you Monday.”

“You going home already?” Archie blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, well there’s nowhere else for me to go?” Jughead looked confused.

“There’s the party at Reggie’s,” Archie said, maybe a bit too desperately, “you’re coming right?”

“Wasn’t invited.”

“Well you are now,” Archie said, “Come on, there’s free food!” hoping that offer would make him budge.

It didn’t. Jughead frowned, “it’s getting dark...”

True enough. The day looked even warmer in the setting sun than during the morning, with all the red and yellow scattering the grounds. But it didn’t feel that warm, especially when a brisk wind traveled through, making the leaves glide.

“And I’ve got free food at home too,” Jughead said, putting his hands in his pockets, “but thanks for the invite.”

“Well if you’re sure...” Archie didn’t want to push him, though he was tempted. “Look, if you ever want to sit with me during lunch as well, you’re welcome to.”

Jughead looked at him curiously, “Is the PFG showing an interest in the resident loner emo? Careful, the cliques will crash and society will fall!”

“You’re not emo,” Archie gave a small smile and rolled his eyes, “we don’t even have cliques at this school.”

“Depends where you’re standing, PFG,” Jughead gave a humourless smile.

Archie couldn’t find an answer to that, his brain in full gear as he thought of how people sat in cafeteria together, and who was invited to what parties. Some pieces fell into place, but he wasn’t sure how to reply.

He didn’t have to, when Jughead changed the topic, “And how do you know I’m not emo?”

“You don’t come across emo,” Archie pointed out, “People might think you are if all they see is you brooding in a corner though, on your own.”

“Should I brood less then?”

“No, do what you want man,” Archie said, “If you’re sure you don’t want to go to the party...”

“I’m sure, Archie,” Jughead said.

“Okay... well, what are you going to do instead?”

There was something about Archie’s questioning, he could see, that surprised Jughead. Like he didn’t expect Archie to show so much interest in him.

Showing too much interest in Jughead was the understatement of the year.

“Probably play some video games,” Jughead finally answered after a long stretch of silence, “and eat of course.”

“Oh awesome! What sort of games? Have you played the Witcher three yet? It’s awesome!” Archie tried to tell himself to shut up, but it really didn’t work, “Also if you’ve ever played Dragon Age, that’s awesome too I love it, and GTA is great, have you played the new--,” he stopped talking with Jughead put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes to all of that,” Jughead said, “and whatever else you were going to ask too, it’s probably a yes.”

“Well we should get together and play sometime,” Archie said, wondering how many different ways that sentence could be taken if it was out of context. He was half hoping Jughead might be okay if they hung out tonight.

Jughead said, “Maybe some other time.”

The disappointment was crushing.

“Yeah, okay,” Archie said, not wanting to appear eager. Calm down, Andrews, he told himself, it’s nothing against you. Jughead needs time.

“Well, I’d love to drag this goodbye out much longer, but I’m off,” Jughead said.

He’d already taken several steps when Archie called out to him, “Hey! Don’t tell anyone about the bi thing, yeah?”

Jughead turned around, walking backwards, “I won’t!”

Archie put a hand up in farewell, and watched Jug turn and walk off until the other boy had finally gone out of sight. Archie put his hands in his pockets, attempting to drum his fingers inside them, a tune coming to his head but no words. No words _yet_.

* * *

A large bouncing ball of white fluff came running up to Jughead when he opened the front gate.

“Hey Hot Dog,” Jughead greeted his dog, giving him a good rubbing under his ears and head. “You been good today?”

He gave a small bark in reply, tail wagging furiously. A dog was truly man’s best friend, and he wondered why Archie was trying so hard to be his. _We’re not friends, Archie_ , he’d almost said. But something stopped him.

Besides, the guy had wanted to play video games. That was cool.

“I’m going to assume that’s a yes,” Jughead said to Hot Dog, standing up, “and possibly a lie. What have I told you about that?”

Hot Dog tilted his head.

“Alright, never mind,” Jughead walked to the front door, “you know how dad gets when you mess something up in the house, though.”

He _really_ didn’t want to deal with that.

* * *

“Archiekins!” Veronica waved him over and Archie dragged his feet to her.

Everyone else was all in their little groups, gushing and eating and gossiping. Cheryl was talking with Josie and her pussycats in one corner of the room. In another corner, Kevin and Betty having conversation. The football team was laying waste to the buffet table, Reggie scolded them saying “there’s other people here too!”

He greeted Veronica with a kiss on the cheek, though it was absent-minded as his thoughts were elsewhere.

“You okay?” Veronica asked in genuine concern.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah,” Archie said, putting an arm around her, “I was just... thinking I guess.”

“Was detention that bad?”

He thought of Jughead with the shawl and almost smiled. “Uh... not the worst thing.”

“Archie!” That voice came from Betty. None of his other friends were always too keen to talk to her, but he’s known her for ages. They’d been next door neighbours since childhood. Although it always seemed to surprise people whenever she came up to talk to him.

“Hey Betty, what’s up?” Archie asked, wondering why she looked so pissed.

“You were with Jughead in detention, right?” She spoke so harshly people actually turned to look at what was going on. Even Veronica reacted by putting her arms around Archie’s waist, as though she was trying to protect him.

“Yeah, what of it?”

“So he’s not good enough to be invited?”

 _Oh_. Right, she was pissed because her friend wasn’t here. Archie was taken aback by her tone, frightened even, that he stammered his reply “W-well I did I-invite... him. He just didn’t wanna come.”

Betty physically relaxed at that reply, but her voice was still sharp, “What about Dilton?”

“I haven’t seen Dilton,” Archie answered truthfully. “Look listen... uh... Hey Reggie,” Archie spoke loudly so his voice travelled enough that Reggie heard him.

“What!?” Reggie replied back, staying where he was rather than walking over so they could have the conversation face-to-face. Gosh, and all eyes were now on them. Except Sheila Wu, who was typing rapidly on her phone.

“Put Dilton and Jughead on your invite list next time, yeah?” Archie said.

“What! No way!” Reggie answered, “Dilton’s blowing stuff up all the time, he’d ruin the house! And Jughead, Jughead’ll...” he paused, his mind clearly trying to come up with an excuse, and after looking at the buffet table said, “He’d run the table dry!”

Archie glared as he watched his fellow teammates already do that. He pulled away from Veronica, taking a step closer to him and suggested, “Get an extra buffet table!”

“Look invite who you want, you get plus however many, Archie,” Reggie rolled his eyes, “but it won’t do my image good inviting either of them.”

Archie almost wanted to yell out _WHAT IMAGE!?_ But he kept his mouth shut, glaring. He was vaguely aware that Veronica had said his name, but he ignored her. Without looking at anyone else he stormed out of Reggie’s place.

He was well down the street when he heard Reggie’s “ARCHIE!” behind him. He planned on ignoring it, power walking, but Reggie caught up by running.

“Arch, man, I’m sorry,” Reggie said, “I wasn’t thinking, you know how it is.”

Archie had to stop, his fists clenched, glaring up at his friend, “Yeah, Reg, you never think. But you also don’t have to be such a dick all the time!”

“Whoa! Okay, I’m sorry,” Reggie said, “Look, they’ll be invited for the next party. We good?”

Archie was tempted to deck him. “Give me the weekend to calm down Reg,” and Archie walked off again, glad that this time Reggie didn’t call out for him.

* * *

The sight of Vegas calmed Archie down, feeling stupid for having stormed out of the party. He spent some time petting Vegas before going up to his room, taking out his guitar. He strummed some cords, hummed a tune, trying to think of words, but they didn’t come.

He was at it for a good hour or so, trying to get his mind off everything, preferably into some words even if they were bad.

The sound of a bang on his window made him stop. Archie looked over, frowning, thinking he’d imagined it at first until he saw another small stone hit his window.

That’s funny, no one’s done that since... Archie put his guitar down, going to the window and opening it. “Betty!” it was a delightful surprise.

“You okay, Archie?” She asked him from below.

“Yeah... you wanna come in?”

“Nah, I’m good. Just wanted to thank you for standing up for Jugge and Dil like that,” Betty said.

“You could’ve just texted me,” Archie said, but touched she’d speak to him face-to-face.

“I wanted to tell you to check your twitter too,” Betty said, “people are talking about you.”

Archie rolled his eyes, “should I be checking under the PFG tag?”

“Yeah, you’ll find a lot more stuff under that. Good _and_ bad, so be weary,” Betty said.

Archie gave a sigh, he hadn’t wanted any of this. “I’m not some celebrity Betty... it kinda sucks.”

“I’m sorry Arch. You’re on the football team and you’re dating a reality TV star, that’s gonna get people’s attention.”

“I have to wonder what’ll happen if they also found out about my music,” Archie said with a snort. He’d only ever told Betty, but that was more out of necessity, since she heard him all the time.

Betty didn’t have a reply to that, it seemed, “I’ll see you around, Arch.”

“You too Betts, have a good weekend,” And Archie closed the window on her.

“Was that Betty?” Fred Andrews stood at the door frame, work clothes still on and Archie realised he must’ve just arrived home.

“Yeah,” Archie answered.

“Everything alright?”

 _No_ , he wanted to say. Maybe tell him everything, that he’s bi, doesn’t know if he wants to date Veronica, what to do about all these thoughts of Jughead. But he didn’t know what it all was. He didn’t know what he was doing, how he was feeling, how could he possibly explain it to his dad?

“Yeah,” Archie lied, “it’s all good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure what I'm gonna be doing with Jughead's fam so they might not be around for a bit until I completely figure that out.  
> Reggie probably has Vader too but I forgot to get him in there. Ah well, at another point yeah?
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please leave a kudos, comment, bookmark maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie really wants to be friends with Jug, it's a pity Veronica doesn't like him much, and everyone in the school thinks he's a loser who's not good enough for the "PFG".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh idek what's going on anymore. I have to get from point A to B, and I know what the points are, but the journey getting to those spots I'm just really confused xD I guess you could say I'm winging it atm.  
> I literally just wrote this up and I felt since I hadn't updated in ages you guys deserve a couple of chapters at least (Merry Christmas!) so I apologise for all the errors riddled in this chapter :3

Archie could see Jughead through the window at Pop’s, the same destination for him and Veronica. Archie tried to flatten his best shirt a little more, having forgotten to iron it before the weekend. Veronica had minded a little, considering she looked like royalty in her red dress. He hadn’t cared about his appearance though, but now that he spotted Jughead, he wished he’d had something else on.

The two of them entered, looking a little too fancy to be at a diner where some people hadn’t even bothered to dress out of their pyjamas. Even Jughead, in the corner with his computer and burger, was wearing a dishevelled sweater, a similar grey to his beanie.

“Jughead!” Archie called out, forgetting Veronica was beside him, gripping onto his arm.

The other boy turned, eyes wide with surprise, but seeing Archie gave a small smile and wave, before turning back to his computer.

Damn it.

“Archiekins,” Veronica said, “We can sit right here,” she pulled at him, trying to get him to sit at the booth they’d stopped in front.

“Ahh... yeah...” Archie started, but the urge to speak to Jughead was too strong. “Give me a moment, okay?”

Veronica slid into the seat. She smiled, and it looked polite, but Archie could see the pretence behind it, “Sure.”

Nothing could possibly be more terrifying today than that look. Archie went over to Jughead’s booth, smiling widely “Hey man, how’s it going?” he sat across from the other boy.

“Hey... I’m good...” Jughead looked profoundly confused.

Archie was slightly disappointed with the lack of response, but more so by the lack of enthusiasm. Why couldn’t he be as excited to speak to him as he was to Jughead? Or maybe he was and just had trouble conveying it.

 _Calm down Andrews, you got this_. Keep up this conversation, stay happy.

“Had a good weekend so far?” Archie asked, leaning closer, hoping for a response.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Jughead now put the lid of his laptop down a little. Score!

“I can’t believe we have detention or a whole week, though! If only Mr Weatherbee hadn’t ahhh...” Archie cringed at the thought of the blue dress.

Jughead smirked, “Hadn’t caught you in the most defining moment of your life?”

Archie laughed, “Defining? I don’t know about that. Embarrassing, maybe.” Every embarrassing moment from his life seemed to come rushing to his mind in that moment, and he quickly squashed them all down, hoping to keep all the memories repressed.

“Well you look great in a dress, maybe you can get a men’s one for yourself.”

“On a cosplay site, maybe.” Archie couldn’t help but smile at the compliment though.

The sound of Veronica clearing her throat made Archie look up. She’d walked over now, arms crossed and waiting for Archie to finish talking with Jughead.

“Hey Ronnie, have you met Jughead?” He wasn’t prepared to leave Jughead yet, especially if he was planning on staying at Pop’s while they had their full date there.

“In passing,” Veronica forced herself into the seat beside Archie, who had to shuffle over.

“Are you guys heading to some sort of five star restaurant?” Jughead picked up the burger and took a bite, mayonnaise covered all around his mouth, a little even on the tip of his nose. Mouth full, he continued talking, “You know, the type where we peasants can’t even breathe near unless it’s to serve the every whim of upper-class snob toffs.”

His clarity of speech was impressive, considering his bulging cheeks and the half-chewed food threatening to escape his mouth.

Archie was about to burst into laughter, but Veronica did not look impressed, and he knew if he were to find the situation amusing the day would be officially ruined.

“Snob toffs? Really?” Veronica repeated, she looked on disgusted as Jughead continued eating. His face getting messier and messier with each bite, some parts of the burger falling onto the plate. When that happened, he merely used his fingers to grab it and plop it in his mouth. It was the most inelegant, uncouth way of eating Archie had ever seen. And he loved it.

“Have you ever heard of a napkin?” Veronica jeered.

“Naps are one of my favourite things to do during the day, especially as I am, indeed, kin with them,” Jughead said, stuffing the burger into his face again.

Veronica let out a sound of disgust.

“Your other milkshake, Jughead,” Pop came over with a tray, a massive strawberry milkshake on it with a pink straw sticking from the top. He put the glass across from Jughead.

“Thanks Pops!” Jughead said, grabbing the glass and drank enthusiastically before putting it down again. “So you guys going to order anything?”

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Veronica said.

“A milkshake _would_ be nice,” Archie pondered, staring longingly at the milkshake across from the other boy.

“Have some of mine,” Jughead said, moving to take his glass again, but it slipped out from his hands as he grabbed it, and it fell over, the contents spilling onto the table and Veronica’s dress.

“Argh!” Veronica stood up, the drink dripped off her deep red dress.

Jughead couldn’t help but laugh.

“You- you-” Veronica clenched her fists and when she thought of the insult she stomped her foot down “You unclassed dolt!”

“I’m sorry!” Jughead spluttered through the laughter.

Archie was up and going to grab napkins from the container at the counter, doing his best not to laugh either. “It’s okay just use these!” he brought a pile over and started to try and help Veronica to clean the mess, noticing her streaming eyeliner. She was trying to control her sobs. That made him wipe the smile off his face, and for Jughead too who started repeatedly saying “I’m sorry!”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done!?” She said to Jughead, pushing Archie away from her, “I’m going home!” And the stormed out of the diner.

“Veronica!” Archie called after her.

He looked down at the equally confused Jughead whose face was still covered in the mayonnaise, “Girls...” he said, as though they were a complete alien species to him. _Oh?_

But Archie didn’t have time to think of that. Maybe he wasn’t sure if he wanted to date Veronica, but he sure as hell didn’t want to see her upset. He ran out and down the street, following her.

“Ronnie! Wait up! He didn’t mean it.”

Veronica turned around, temper flying “This dress is _Versace_ Archie!” with a less angry tone she said “This is to embarrassing.”

She turned to walk off again, but Archie grabbed her arm carefully “Hey, let me take you home, okay? You can put on a new dress and fix your make up, okay?”

It took her a moment to respond. She wiped her tears and said, “Alright, sure.”

He calmed down himself, but he knew there must be something more wrong than just her dress getting covered in milkshake. She wasn’t exactly the type to cry in public. Get angry? Sure. Cry and ruin her make up? Not exactly. Especially if there were TV cameras around, but there weren’t today. Small miracles.

“I’ll have to change my shoes too.” She said.

“Huh?”

“These high-heels only go with this dress.”

“Oh... okay?” Archie said, wondering if that even mattered.

* * *

_Get me his number!!_

Jughead stared at the new addition on the bathroom wall, under Kevin’s stupidly scribbled suggestion that he should be asked out.

Could it be a certain freckled red-head who’d written this nonsense? But Archie was dating Veronica, so it seemed unlikely, especially as he’d walked out of Pop’s Diner the other day without another word to Jughead as he chased after her.

If he was being honest, that raven-haired princess seemed like more trouble than she was worth. So _why_ did he date her? What _was_ it about her? More importantly – why the hell did Jughead even care?

He pushed himself off the toilet, flinging open the stall’s door and exiting the bathroom. Nobody was in the halls yet on the Monday morning, most people would amble in late, dragging their feet behind them like somebody told them their favourite TV show had been cancelled and been replaced by some heteronormative, destructive reality show where people get married despite having never met.

Right now there’d be nothing better to do than to curl up in bed with several blankets and pillows, to dream of marshmallow wonderland where the fountains were chocolate and the sky was pink cotton candy.

Unfortunately, today was the day they’d be assigned lab partners. At least Jughead had spoken to Dilton about it last week, and the two agreed if they could pick their own partners they’d work together.

He reached the science lab, the only other person in there being Dilton, studying the textbook.

“Hey,” Dilton said when Jughead took a seat next to him, “Didn’t see you outside on your computer.”

His usual spot, where Betty and Kevin had decided to tell the most important information that Archie was dating someone. “Yeah, I was-” _in the bathroom staring at my doom?_ “-I decided to just come in a little late this morning. I’ve got detention all week after school.”

“Yikes. Well good luck there,” Dilton went back to reading, turning the page of the book.

Just before the bell rang, Betty and Kevin were the next two to bustle in. Kevin came over to Jughead and he knew something was up, especially with Kevin’s meagre attempt to seem casual, strolling over to stand beside him, putting his arm around him.

“So uh... Jug, remember that one time – a while ago – where I told you, you should get a phone?”

Oh god the fool’s read the writing in the bathroom stall.

“I told you Kevin, I’m not getting a phone,” Jughead grabbed Kevin’s arm and took it off him.

“But imagine how easy it would be to keep in touch with everyone?” Betty said, having taken the seat behind Dilton.

“I don’t need a phone to keep in touch with people,” Jughead said, “stop badgering me about it.”

“You could also get twitter, facebook, snapchat, maybe even Instagram and keep up with what’s going on in the world,” Kevin said, now waving his own phone in front of Jughead’s face, clearly open on a twitter feed.

“Yes I can see how uh,” Jughead squinted to see the first post “PFG being seen with Lodge Heiress is truly the news of the century – seriously does Sheila have nothing better to do?”

“You’re mentioned somewhere too,” Kevin said, starting to go through his feed.

“Wait, what?” Jughead said, wondering why on earth anyone would even want to talk about him.

“Uhh... yeah... it’s not important,” Kevin hastily changed his mind, but Jughead grabbed his phone to take a look.

> **Sheila Wu** @sheilabeauty101  
>  _#PFG seen talking with #FuglyEmo at #YouthHQ_

“Okay that’s just bullying. Not to mention creepy,” Jughead threw the phone back to Kevin, “and what the hell is Youth HQ?”

“It’s her code word for Pop’s,” Kevin said nonchalantly, “She uses code so if somebody searches for Pop’s or themselves they won’t find her stalking.”

Jughead shuddered. He hadn’t seen her at all that day, so he wondered where exactly she’d been hiding. Not that he’d paid much attention. For all he knew she could have been _working_ there and taken his order, and he still wouldn’t have noticed.

Kevin didn’t have time to reply as the bell rang, and people finally shuffled into the room.

“Hey guys!” it was Archie Andrews, and he was actually talking to the four of them. As in, not just Betty and Kevin, but Jughead and Dilton too.

“Hey,” Jughead said.

“Uh... hi?” Dilton looked very confused.

Reggie had to grab Archie’s arm and drag him to the other side of the room as Archie attempted to start a conversation with them. Or god forbid to Reggie (he supposed) try to sit with them.

“Did Archie Andrews just acknowledge my existence?” Dilton whispered to him, “Like he actually looked at me.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much,” Jughead whispered back, just in time as Mr Flutesnoot walked in to begin the class.

He began to explain the assignment. Something about forming a research question, working in pairs and writing up the results, the usual stuff.

“Now I’ve devised a method to randomly pair you, so you don’t need to worry about all that youself,” Mr Flutesnoot said like he was actually doing them a favour.

Great. Jughead shared a displeased look with Dilton.

Mr Flutesnoot took out a piece of paper, starting to read the pairs off of them – whatever method he devised, Jughead didn’t know. But people were being paired with others who they would never usually work with.

“Reggien Mantel and Sheila Wu,” Mr Flutesnoot said with a flat tone. Then “Jughead Jones-,”

Jughead held his breath. Oh god, he was doomed.

“-and Archie Andrews.”

Jughead wasn’t sure if he should keep holding his breath out of sheer and utter frustration, or to let out a sigh of relief.

He was most perplexed when Archie practically came skipping over, like he’d won the lottery. Okay? Was this guy okay? Had he suffered some serious head injury recently?

“Dilton Doiley and Cheryl Blossom,” Mr Flutesnoot said, which gave an opening for Archie to sit beside Jughead, and for Dilton’s final words before doom “God I hope she doesn’t make me do all the work.”

He supposed Archie Andrews was ten times better than having Cheryl Blossom or Veronica whatever-her-face-was to work with.

“Howdy pardner!” Archie said with an instant cringe-worthy face right after he said it. Yeah, not his best moment. The red-head quickly tried to shake it off “So uh, looks like not only do we have detention together this week, we’re also lab partners. What a koinkydink,” another cringe from Archie.

Jughead felt pity for him. Poor guy, maybe he just always had trouble communicating. Maybe there’s something about that which makes him so endearing. Along with his dashing good looks.

He could see why Veronica Whatever would date him, but how was _he_ dating _her_? It was an enigma wrapped in an enigma and Jughead, for some unfathomable reason he’ll probably never know, wanted to figure it out.

* * *

Archie flew over the moon when he found out he’d just been partnered with Jughead. Veronica was stuck with Moose, poor thing, but he knew she could pull through.

And Reggie working with Sheila? What a disaster that would be.

His only regret was when he got over to Jughead and decided to open his mouth to talk. He really needed to… just not.

When they’d finally picked a project to do, and gathering equipment to use, Archie found a moment where he wasn’t about to stumble over his tongue or say anything stupid.

“So uh, sorry about on the weekend,” Archie said.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Jughead asked, goggles slapping on hard.

“At Pop’s,” Archie felt his heart sinking. Seriously, the other boy didn’t remember at all? “Didn’t mean to run out on you like that, but Veronica was upset-,”

“Oh right, yeah,” Jughead frowned, “That’s fine. She was pretty upset yeah.”

“Thanks for apologising to her.”

“No need to thank me for that, any decent human being would do it,” Jughead paused, looking across the room, “Although I don’t think she noticed.”

When Archie looked where Jughead had his eye on, he saw Veronica looking over at them, a look of pure loathing at Jughead.

“I’ll talk to her,” Archie said even though he’d tried to tell her before that Jughead hadn’t meant to do it, “She’ll come around eventually, I’m sure.”

“Doesn’t matter much,” Jughead said, grabbing two random chemicals in each hand, “I don’t mind much what people think anyway. If they think I’m rude despite evidence to the contrary – well that’s their problem.”

Archie couldn’t help but stare at Jughead in awe throughout the rest of the class.

* * *

“I don’t like him,” Veronica said, staring at her tray of food, carefully picking at its content.

“Who?” Archie asked, mouthful of whatever horrendous broth the lunch ladies had given them today.

“This Jughead Jones,” Veronica said, “Why do you keep trying to talk to him?”

“He’s my friend,” Archie said, swallowing his mouthful, flabbergasted. Then added quietly “I think.”

“He’s never been your friend before.”

“Ronnie, he said he was sorry,” Archie told her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“A lot of people say they’re sorry and don’t mean it,” Veronica said, still prodding at the food.

“Trust me, he meant it,” Archie stood up, picking his now empty tray, “I need to go and find where Reggie’s run off to.”

“God forbid he got himself stuck in a janitor’s closet,” Veronica said with a smile.

Archie laughed at that, heading to the exit, putting his tray away as he left the cafeteria.

The hallway was empty as Archie walked through, trying to think of where Reggie could be. Well, the hallway was only empty for the moment, as seconds later, when Archie turned his head briefly to try and glance into a room he felt someone bang right into him and the two were sent flying to the ground.

“Jughead!?” Archie said, the other boy lying on top of him, holding his beanie and his eyes were scrunched up in pain.

“Sorry,” Jughead said then tried to get off of Archie, but he slipped back onto him.

“Ow, goddammit Jug,” Archie said with a slight laugh, “how are you going to dance at the Winter Ball if you fall over like this?”

Jughead stared at him, their faces very close since Jughead was still lying on top of Archie. His breathe smelt of mayonnaise, and not in a bad way. “I’m not going to the Winter Ball,” Jughead said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“What!? Seriously, dude? You gotta go!” Archie said with a lopsided grin, “you don’t even need a partner, I know others who are going stag.”

The clearing of a throat caused Jughead and Archie to look up, Kevin standing above them with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

That’s when Archie took action, lifting Jughead off of him, and standing up, helping the other boy up as well.

“Kevin, for the last time,” Jughead stamped his foot down, “I’m _not_ getting a phone!”

“You don’t have a phone?” Archie asked, pretending to be surprised by that revelation. After all, it’s not like he could give away he was the one who asked for his number on the bathroom stall.

“God! Not you too,” Jughead grumbled, stalking off.

“Come on, Jughead, let’s talk about this!” Kevin yelled out.

“Yeah, Jug!” Archie called out, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” He had no idea what he'd just done wrong.

The two boys watched as Jug disappeared around the corner, looking none too happy, his beanie tipping to one side.

“What was that about?” Archie asked Kevin.

“He was running away from me,” Kevin admitted, “But I was trying to help him. Guy seriously needs a phone.” Kevin looked over at Archie “but uh… what exactly was that? With you two on the floor?”

Archie really hoped he wasn’t going red by now, “I was- he just- Jughead crashed into me and we fell over.”

“Uhhh-huh,” Kevin didn’t look like he believed him. “See you later _Archiekins_.”

“I’m telling the truth!” Archie yelled out at Kevin, who was headed after Jughad, “Just ask Jug!”

Archie stood in the middle of the hallway alone, feeling stupid, embarrassed and exceptionally… weary. If Kevin caught on, he was so doomed. He could only hope he wouldn’t say anything to Jughead, or anyone else for that matter – especially Veronica. God, Veronica might punch Archie if she found out, but he knew he could consider his ass dumped. For some reason that idea didn't entirely upset him.

“Hey, carrot head,” that voice calling to Archie was anything but malicious, the playfulness in the insult made it anything but.

“Hey Reggie,” Archie rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend who was leaning against the lockers. “How long have you been standing there?” He hadn’t noticed him there before.

“Long enough,” Reggie said, staring at his friend with extreme delight, “Real smooth, Andrews, real smooth.”

Archie laughed, “Shut up, Reg.”

“But listen,” Reggie got off the lockers, walking over to him, “You gotta stop talking with Jughead, it’s causing a weird stir. The PFG talking with one of the Designated School Losers? It’s not good, man.”

“Excuse me?” Archie couldn’t even understand half of what Reggie just said, but he had an idea what he meant, “I can speak with whoever I want.”

Reggie put his hands up in defence, “I know, I know. Listen, I think you talking to Jughead is cool and all, but I’m just passing on the message. You’re the most popular guy in school, dating the most popular girl in school, you can’t just converse with the peasantry.”

None of what came out of Reggie’s mouth sounded like him, so Archie could believe he was passing on a message. “I didn’t ask to be the most popular guy in school, and I’m not dating Ronnie because she’s the most popular girl. I _like_ her.”

“I know, Arch. Trust me, I know,” Reggie was almost pleading at this point, “but please be careful. This school has a hierarchy and I’m not surprised you never caught onto that because that’s such a… _you_ thing, but just be careful man.” Reggie then looked around, making sure they were alone, he leaned in closer to Archie and whispered, “But I’m always here to help you, whenever you need it.”

“Thanks,” Archie said, but there was such a sombre tone in Reggie’s voice he wasn’t sure what to make of it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, at least a little. Leave a kudos if you want or a comment to tell me what you think :)  
> Or if you want- remember my riverdale/archie blog is jarchieriverdale, so feel free to message me there (I have anon on!)  
> And Happy Holidays again guys <3 have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> My Riverdale side blog is jarchieriverdale  
> Hope you enjoyed it! Give it a kudos, a review, a bookmark??


End file.
